Haunted
by K. Sutton
Summary: When she had graduated top of her medical college class one goal was accomplished. When she found the perfect house another was. When she started a battle with something she wasn't sure is even there, it's a bit of a set back.
1. Feel like there's someone watching me

_Haunted;_

To inhabit, visit, or appear to in the form of a ghost or other supernatural being.

Ami had felt haunted. Touches on the skin, pulls of the hairs, breaking dishes, whispers, footsteps, and the worst were the screams. So much had haunted her home since she had moved in. When Ami had first come in she had been ecstatic. A house within her price range, and with the upstairs balcony she had always dreamed of, overlooking the gorgeous pool that was in the back yard. Yet she was going through something that wasn't included in the ad. Ami was fighting a battle with something she wasn't even sure was there.

She took a deep breath Ami's mind didn't want to be calmed. She was sure of what she had seen. Or what she had at least dreamed. Logically none of this seemed to make sense. Tonight had been a lot harder to handle then the rest. She had gone to sleep, nine o'clock the usual time my eyes slipped closed. Her dream, it was either repeating or continuing. Before all this Ami's dreams had been normal, before the move she wasn't worrying about things like this. Yet in the dream her body was replaced by another woman. She laid there, eyes crying, and a knife in her hands. She rose, glancing at the mirror in front of her before walking to the balcony. She looked down at the pool and her knife was raised and a slit of the wrist drowned her porcelain arm and she jumped. And the next scene she'll always see her beautiful pool drenched blood red.

Tears leaked from her eyes, a genius brain and she couldn't calm herself down from a childish dream. Yet there was so much to couple with it. In the process of cleaning the house when she had moved in Ami had found a knife, she figured it had been from the previous owners or something they had left behind in their own move, but now that same knife plagued her dreams. It had slit the wrist of the women who had taken her own life. Ami shivered this couldn't be happening to her. Her mind screamed to run, but her body was still top frozen to remove herself from the kitchen chair. She rubbed her arm, "Relax Ami, relax." She tried to soothe herself but her shaking body wasn't allowing it. Grabbing the coffee glass off the table she raised it to her lips.

Curling her feet inside her bunny slippers she took a sip of her warm milk. Something Ami's mother had always done for her when she couldn't sleep. She mimicked the same routine and when the milk was done, she stood, the chair screeching softly in the silence protest. She placed the milk in the sink; not bothering to wash it out, it wouldn't be there in the morning anyways. It always ended up on the floor shattered or in the cabinet clean. That thought made her grimace sarcastically.

Walking to the stairs she glanced around herself for safe keeping. She couldn't help herself. Her genius brain may be screaming for her to relax yet the other part of her screamed that something was wrong. Some thing her genius brain wouldn't be able to comprehend, and that frightened her. Graduating top of her class there wasn't much she couldn't explain. Yet this was something. She regretted taking her two weeks vacation for the move, and she was grateful that the vacation was almost done. Almost, soon she wouldn't even been in the house. And the ghost could haunt itself. She didn't even like calling it a ghost. She felt like she was acknowledging it to be real. And that was the last thing Ami wanted to be voiced about. She sighed loudly, the only sound that echoed the house at the moment. Grabbing the stair railing she traced the indention of the lion. Everything in the house had been put into special details. Someone had cared for this house. Ami shook the thoughts from her mind, it wasn't worth diving into. Sleep was all that matter.

Climbing up the stairs she felt the tug. The strenuous pull she felt every time she took the first step up. The tug grabbed at her legs and tugged and her hands gripped the railing, it isn't there. It can all be explained she reasoned with herself. Yet the shots that ran up her small legs, and her escalated breathing would probably state something different. None of this was happening to her. Ami held tighter and took another step. The strain was stronger, she told herself that it was all in her head, yet the pull continued. And her genius brain couldn't conclude that an upwind draft through her house was pulling at her legs. The tears came stronger and when she finally reached the top they flooded, yet the tug was gone. That awful tug, it had to be explainable. Maybe the night played tricks with her, or the paranoia that had set in created it for herself. Ami agreed with that thought and felt a little better about the situation.

Yet of course that feeling never seemed to be able to last. She felt eyes looking at her and she swung around looking down the path she had just climbed, and was for once relieved to see nothing but the dark there. The full moon shone through a window and she told herself that it was simply playing tricks, and when a shadow flushed by her, that saying didn't do much good for Ami. It aggravated her that she couldn't explain it. Ami was getting desperate. Almost enough that she was willing to call Rei for a reading, except that meant it was real. Ami feared that more then anything, for her suspicions to be correct.

"Looking for me?"

She swung around looking for the words, yet was greeted only by the pictures she hung of her friends. Why hadn't she just told them? Rei dealt in this area, yet she was nervous that Rei wouldn't be able to fix this. She wasn't going insane, things were happening, and she just couldn't beat it. Her 6.0 weighted GPA wasn't doing anything for her protection against.. Against this. She pleaded for it all to stop, and was greeted by the silence that would otherwise calm her. It meant nothing was happening. No footsteps, no screams, no cries, no anything. Silence meant peace. She walked to the master bedroom, where she had run from earlier and gripped the door knob. Something in her couldn't open it. Ami nibbled her lip, going in that bed meant winning a battle.

She went to walk in but her hand slipped from the door knob and she turned on her heels to the guest bedroom. Closing the door behind her she heard another door open and close. She slid down the door and pulled her knees to her chest, what was happening? How was she losing a battle with someone she couldn't even see?


	2. Turn the page and closed the door

_Haunted;_

To visit often; frequent.

Ami woke up almost with a feeling as if she had won a battle. There wasn't a dream that had haunted her sleep, the walls hadn't closed in around her, and there was no blood soaked pool. Sitting up in bed she ran a hand through her short blue hair. She hadn't changed the style since high school, and since her job she really hadn't had time to manage it, so the short cut suited her. Collapsing back onto the bed she rubbed the goose bumps from her arms. She was relieved. Stretching her body she felt the creaks and cramps give way from last night, when the sun was up she felt more comfortable within her own home. She chuckled slightly, a prisoner within her own home. Or was she? Were you a prisoner when someone wanted you gone? Ami threw the covers off; she had enough with these ghost thoughts lately. Curling her toes into the carpet she relished into the soft feeling. She wondered what had been destroyed in the night.

Whatever had been destroyed would need to be clean. Opening the door she entered into the hallway, glancing at the master bedroom the door was open, she walked inside. Nothing had been touched. Leaning against the door frame she groaned. Ami was lost. Her mind calmed her, "Breathe Ami, you're over thinking everything. This is how it is supposed to look." But it wasn't. And Ami knew this. Her whole body screamed that it was wrong, but her logical mind reasoned with her that this is exactly how it's suppose to look. Ghosts don't exist, so why should she expect anything to have been moved? Why should anything look differently then the way she had left it? A cool breeze brushed past her, startling from her thoughts. Looking back into the room her mind blanked out as she saw the window open. Damn it all! Walking closer she slammed the doors to the balcony shut, locking it as usual.. The pool glistened back at her, the sun reflecting off its crystal blue scenery. Pounding her hand against the balcony door she cursed herself slightly, she had locked these doors last night, as she did every night. Why were they open again, as if hadn't?

"Wind knocked them open." Ami recited to herself before leaving the room. Gripping the handle to close the door she glanced once more at the bed, before slowly shutting the door. Making her way down the stairs, nothing startled her, grabbed her, or screamed to her. Sadly she was use to it by now. Walking into the kitchen she began her own routine, the coffee making one. She checked the sink to see her glass of milk had been washed and not shattered. "Thank you." She mumbled. Talking to it now? She shook her head. She was going crazy. That's exactly what it was, she was going insane. Speaking to things that weren't even there. "Explain a washed dish." She questioned herself. She needed to get out of the house for the day. Hearing the bing for her coffee she saved herself from rationalizing her question. Grabbing a mug she poured herself some, taking a small sip. A shiver of delight welcomed her, something normal. A normal morning, a normal cup of joe, this was what she wanted. Glancing at the microwave time she was greeted by a red blinding number, 9:14 A.M.

Setting the cup down she realized she had no plans for today, maybe going to see Usagi would help. Seeing a friend could calm her nerves, especially someone as innocent as Usagi. She wasn't ready to see Rei, the girl always had some ability to see right through her. And Ami was a bit worried if she did she might see someone else. Picking up the kitchen phone she breezed her fingers over Usagi cell phone number, placing the phone to hear ear she listened tentatively to the rings.

"Moshi Moshi!" She heard Usagi kind voice ring through.

"Hey Usagi, it's Ami." She responded, her voice sounding a bit strained.

"Ami-Chan! How are you?! Where have you been!? Haven't heard from you in forever! Were going out right? I'm getting dressed right now! I'll meet you around eleven at the crown arcade. Bye Ami! Love you!" Usagi clamored on before ending the conversation. Ami glanced at the phone and busted into laughter, you have to love Usagi. Her happiness was contagious and right now Ami needed to get infected. Placing the phone back on the hook Ami made her way into the shower, she had about two hours. Just enough time.

And promptly two hours later Ami was walking out of her house. Locking the door behind her she walked down the few steps of her patio to the sidewalk. Glancing at her watch she opened the gate and turned left only to slam right into someone.

"Fuck!" She wasn't exactly sure who said it, her or the masculine God in front of her. Gazing up from her landed position on the ground she grasped his extended hand. In front of her stood a nice 6'1 man, with curling blonde hair tied back in loose pony tail. Glasses shaded his eyes so she wasn't sure what lurked behind them. He was dressed in a business outfit, darkly colored. His tie a bit out of place for work though. Did he wear such things regularly?

"I'm sorry, I was just admiring your house. It's beautiful." The God spoke.

Ami came back from her revere and nodded her head in thanks, "Thank you. I just moved in." Ami felt a bit under dressed in his presence. Her legs hugging dark denim Capri pants with a collared patterned shirt; it was a bit loose on her, with black stripes and pink boxes designed on it, her toes wiggling in black sandals under his gaze. She didn't know exactly where his eyes finished lingering at but it caused a blush to scatter across her cheeks.

He pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Well it's a beautiful home I sure you enjoy living there."

Ami squirmed slightly, she couldn't exactly tell the man something was haunting the house. Shrugging her shoulders she nodded once more, "Yes, it's an… experience."

His perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow arched over his glasses, "An experience?"

Ami was officially uncomfortable, "Yes well Mr..? I have to be going. I have a meeting with a friend I can't miss."

"It's… Satoru." He said, a bit of edge was lined with his voice.

Ami noticed his behavior but shrugged it off; any man staring randomly at a house was bound to be a bit off. She bowed and walked off; she could only take so much that was strange. She had a best friend that was waiting for her.

A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing! I appreciate it. It's honestly the only thing that keeps me motivated to continue to write chapters for the story. If it wasn't for each review I would have totally forgotten about the story. Now as you've all seen Zoi isn't the ghost. ; Theres a perfectly good reason why he isn't so don't worry. Also, I center the paragraph only because it makes me feel good about it ;. Lols. Alright once again R&R. I love all my readers! Flowers and kisses to you all. Also I own nothing. Duh. Cept the plot.


	3. How Can I Fight Something I Can't See

Ami raced down the street intent on leaving the stranger behind her in both distance and memory. She slowed her step soon after she rounded the corner, if she jogged the whole way she'd be too far ahead of Usagi, meaning it be another ten minutes on the the fifteen she expected to wait. Slowing her step she glanced into the reflection of a shop and stopped in her tracks as another face looked back at her. Long flowing thick ebony hair rolled down her back, Ami blinked and the image of herself was staring back at her. A look of fright she easily recognized stared back at her.

"Relax Ami." She mumbled to herself and was jumped back into reality at a car honk. Nodding her head in thanks to the blessings of a city she continued on her path down the street. She tried to rid the memory of her mind but seemed to only push it closer to the forefront of her brain. Her mind quickly played logical explanations in her head, 'Trick of the light, a women on the other side, not enough sleep, food deprivation.' Though she wasn't sure how the food deprivation could play in it but she was positive that food deprivation came with hallucinations, and that would be something logical for her brain. Her pace slowed significantly as her thoughts overtook her. Stuffing her hands in her pockets her gaze lowered as she watched her feet and others, maneuvering around a pair when it came in her direct sight. Before she knew it her body had taken over and went on auto pilot, dragging itself to the arcade, where she still knew she had a date.

She was almost surprised to see that she had still beat Usagi by a whole five minutes, who came racing around the corner, her older years had done nothing to slow her speed. In the years they had age, time had done the both of them very will. Usagi had become a little more fuller, curving out in the right places, ready for it's job as a housewife. Her regular meatballs now occasionally came out of it's place, it seemed with age her hair had started turning silver, not gray, but a shiny metallic silver, that was until she turned her head again and the soft blond came back. Usagi gulped in air as she stood in front of Ami, somethings could never change, and those were the moments she was grateful for. Laughing softly at her friend she placed her hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked up at her friend and her face broke out in a full grin, "Of course Ami-chan!" Enveloping her friend in a hug Usagi squeezed her friend tight, all Ami could do was wrap her arms around her friend and breathe in the comfort she gave. It had been so long since she safe for a complete moment, but the feeling vanished quickly when she opened her eyes and the women was staring back at her in the arcade reflection. Her body went slack for a moment and Usagi pulled back with curious eyes, "Ami-chan? You okay?"

Ami turned towards Usagi breaking her staring contest with the reflection, she gazed back at the spot and only saw herself standing there, she shook her head in a yes, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little hungry, it's making me a bit dizzy." Food deprivation could do that to you! Shrugging off the feeling that something was going horribly wrong, now outside her house, she walked into the arcade the chimes announcing there arrival and causing a blond head to pop up from the kitchen area.

"Usagi-san! Ami-san!" Motoki broke into a wide grin seeing the two girls again. He had significantly aged since the girls had came regularly in high school. It seemed a million years ago the girls were piling up in their regular table and discussing regular adolescent things; boys, boys, fashion, next 'study session', boys, food, and boys. Ami chuckled at the memories the place held for them, her gaze wandered over to that same table they would scramble in every day and saw another group of teenage girls there, her smile softened, their table had become a tradition.

"Hi Motoki-san!" Usagi said cheerfully sitting down at one of the barstools, "Can I have my regular please?"

Ami sat down beside her debating on what she wanted.

"Still the same double-scoop of chocolate and vanilla, a dash of sprinkles, a truck load of oreos on top, and a chocolate sprinkled cone?" Motoki chuckled and already began making it, "Ami-san your usual as well?"

Ami looked up and bit her lip, she had a craving for bananas actually, "Actually I'd like a banana smoothie instead of my blueberry." Motoki nodded as he handed Usagi her ice cream. Usagi gave Ami a curious look, "But I thought you hated bananas Ami-chan?"

Ami shrugged her shoulders, "It's healthy, I need to get over it. Loads of potassium." Usagi blanked out at the words that had to do anything with the vitamins Mamoru made her take. Motoki handed Ami her smoothie and she began to sip at it, the liquid cooling her throat. Maybe she had been food deprived, the smoothie tasted better then anything she would have ordered elsewhere. Usagi had already devoured her ice cream and was now moving along to her cone.

"How have you been Ami-chan?" She asked as she took the last bite and gazed back at the menu but refrained from ordering more. It seemed her aging years had taught self control, "Motoki can I get a strawberry smoothie please?" Then again maybe not. Ami chuckled and took another sip before she answered, "I've been fine. Just.. settling into the house."

Usagi took the smoothie that was handed to her, "How are you loving the house? It's so beautiful!"

Ami didn't quite know how to handle the question, it wasn't exactly like she could go, 'It's fine beyond the midnight screaming, and when my kitchen isn't destroyed in the morning, but at least the shower doesn't go cold when you flush the toilet.' "It's fine. Just getting use to living by myself." She didn't know if she would consider it living by herself, with something always making an appearance she was pretty sure she could qualify whatever it was as a live-in roommate.

"Me and Mamrou-chan are thinking of getting a house further out of the city, his apartment isn't really big enough for.. well, you know, kids." A small blush appeared of Usagi face, and Ami was almost positive that since Usagi had turned eighteen they had been trying for kids. Ami patted her shoulder trying to rid Usagi of her blush, "Well if you guys need any help finding a house just tell me. I'll talk to my Realtor."

Usagi face lit up at those words, "Thanks Ami-chan!" Soon the conversation had turned mundane, going back to the usual conversation most women discussed over a smoothie; men, men, men, work, love lives, men, and the rest of the girls. The clock chimed five as Ami laid down some yen to pay for her smoothie, "Alright Usagi-chan I have to leave, I still have some work to catch up to before I go back to work."

Usagi giggled before hugging her friend again, "It's good to know how old we get were still the same basic people. Bye Ami-chan!" Ami squeezed her tightly before they both departed on their own separate ways. Ami walked home, but this time not glancing into any reflective surfaces, after hanging out with Usagi she wanted nothing else to ruin her day. After a quick ten minute walk she was soon in front of her house, and she let a small smile grace her face. Her home, her place of living, this was her home, not some illusionary beast. Nodding her head in triumphant she opened the gate and closed it behind her, locking it for safe measure. Turning around the upstairs curtains closed quickly and Ami instantly felt her good mood dash away with that. "Air conditioning, open window, the balcony is probably open." She mumbled to herself. Fighting the urge to call Usagi and ask if a sleepover was a little childish for grown women. Pulling her keys from her back pocket she unlocked the front door. Pushing the door open she closed it behind her, and debated on whether to lock it or not. "I don't know who'd I rather fight, an actual person or whatever is in.." She stopped her sentence, she was not going to acknowledge whatever this thing was out loud. Locking the door but leaving the chain undone, she walked into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Opening the cap she took a small sip, and closed her eyes. The silence in the house bounced off the walls, it was refreshing for once. Closing the bottle and putting it back in the fridge she tried to pay no mind to the small irking feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Ami calm down." She tried to reason with herself. Running a hand through her hair she realized she was panicking for no reason, this is why things happened, because her mind created them. She walked further down the hallway heading to the small bathroom, she splashed water on her face trying to wake herself from the nightmare that had just begun. The bathroom lights flickered and Ami almost let out a groan, did she sign up for a horror movie when she bought the house? Maybe she should have triple checked that contract. Small crying noises could be heard from down the hallway, and Ami already knew they were coming from the basement, "Because this is my life."

She came out of the bathroom and debated on whether or not she should actually try to explore, "Think like Makoto!" Puffing out her chest slightly she walked the rest of the length to the basement, opening the door and beginning the descent down the stairs. The only time she had really been down here is when she was unpacking. She had left everything that she wasn't using down here, she had been meaning to have a yard sale in order to get rid of everything. Taking each step at a time she grasped the railing for support and comfort. She finally reached the bottom and the cries became clearer. She took a deep breath and her eyes swept over the room. Everything seemed in place. Nothing disturbed from it's position. The boxes were still piled high and the dust overtook the place. She vowed when this was over to come down here and get some things done. The cries were still quite clear so Ami knew that even though she didn't see anything there was something here. Walking around she went further into the basement, turning on the over head light, the light came down on her and someone else..

Sitting down on a box was the women from her dreams. Her long black hair was the only thing in view Ami could really see. Her shoulder shook from her tears and Ami felt her hair stand on ends. Was this her? Was this the women that had been haunting her house? Ami didn't know exactly what to do. She took a small step closer and she could see the women freeze, she must of knew she was here now. Neither made the next move. Ami wouldn't dare, this wasn't happening. Her mind screamed for her to figure out exactly what was in front of her, calculations flooding her mind in an attempt to discover the answer. The box shifted as the women stood. Ami took a step back, her flight or fight instinct coming into place.

The o2men turned, and Ami couldn't stop but admire how beautiful the women she was. She was pale white, with sparkling ebony eyes, her eyes big and wide -giving Ami a hint of her despair, but Ami wanted to embrace her and tell her everything would be okay. The women pointed her finger at Ami, "You. YOUR FAULT!"

The screech blasted Ami and caused her to stumble as the screech fought her ears. The women raced at Ami and instantly the beauty was gone. Her skin deteriorated and soon in front of Ami was no longer a beautiful women but a decomposed skeleton. Dirt covering the layers of bone and at a few intervals the women's skin was clinging off it. The dress she had once wore now had patches on it and looked as if someone had slashed at it. Ami could see the bone of her ribs cracked and bare. Ami started to scream as she raced away, but the ghost was too fast. Soon she was over Ami and rushed at her, as Ami fell to the floor she heard the women groan, "Die!"

Ami hit the floor with a thump. Her last thought was, 'I'm getting tired of this.'

Hours must have passed as she laid passed out. The sun fell and the moon arose. The stars twinkled and dazzled in the air. Yet in Ami's house everything was anything but peaceful. Cabinets swung open and slammed dishes to the floor. Curtains fell from their hangings as they were tore down. The kitchen table flipped over in rage. The living room was slashed and the television stood face down on the floor. The damage in the house was massive. Yet the bedroom upstairs remained completely untouched.

A knock on the door must have came moments later. And continually went on for the next ten minutes, "Ami?" Rei crinkled her nose as no response came. The house didn't have a single light on, but knowing Ami's routine Rei was positive the girl hadn't gone anywhere. Rei felt her senses tingle, she couldn't take it anymore. She looked at the plant placed by the door and removed it to find the spare key. Ami had told all the girls where the extra key was in chase an emergency happened. Rei hated to intrude but this was what Rei counted as an emergency. Unlocking the door her eyes widened at the sight of Ami's house. Her heart raced and she felt the panic shoot up her spine, "AMI?!"

She cried the girls name a few more times as she check the house. She saw the destruction of the kitchen and soon began to worry that the worse had happened to her friend. Racing around the saw the basement door still open. She raced down the few steps there was and saw the light illuminating Ami swung overhead. Rei screamed as she ran closer to her friend, checking her for wounds. When she saw none she placed Ami's head on her lap and slapped her face slightly. Ami blinked her eyes open as she gazed up at her friend, she blinked her eyes a few more times before mumbling, "Rei, there's something I gotta tell you." Before going back into her comatose state.

* * *

So I know a few of you want to killll me. But ily all so you should forgive me? Y/Y? So as usual i own nothing but the plot. No Zoi this chapter he probably won't be around for until chapter five. I need Ami to establish some things for herself. Rei's here! Cheer Cheer! Alright so forgive me and review? Or tell me you hate me and flame! Either do.


End file.
